For the Love of Chocolate
by tivainthesnogbox
Summary: A wish that James Potter has had for a long time finally comes true.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm updating this story. And in case there is any confusion my old name used to be Mackenzie Weasley.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

For the Love of Chocolate

"Lily, come on!" said James as he followed Lily down the corridor.

"No," replied the red head, who was getting quite annoyed with James' constant asking her out, if she wants to kiss him, etc.

"Why not?" James whined.

"Because." Lily said as she whipped around to face him.

"Because why?"

"Because, I DO NOT LIKE YOU! Get it through your thick skull that I do NOT want to have a 'bloody fantastic' snog with you in a broom cupboard! There is only one way that I would ever consider kissing you."

"What's that?" James asked hopefully.

"I'm not going to tell you. It would get your hopes up, and even I'm not that cruel. Now if you will excuse me, I would prefer not to be late for class," Lily said with a flick of her hair as she turned back around and stomped off towards her next class.

"Well if I were to figure it out, would you kiss me?" James asked hopefully. Lily stopped, but didn't turn around.

"No."

"But you just said there was one way that you would kiss me!"

"Yeah. What's your point?" Lily said as she turned around, starting to get defensive.

Ignoring her question, James said, "How about this. Because you say that it is impossible to figure out, then you should have no problem promising me that if I did figure it out you would kiss me. So right now I want you to promise me that you will on your honor, because I know you're honest and won't break a promise, kiss me if I do indeed figure it out. And also, you didn't say hate this time, just 'do not like.' I think we've excellent progress here."

Lily, knowing she couldn't get out of this, quickly said, "I promise, and asking previous boyfriends won't help because the rule only applies to you. Oh, and I do, um, hate you." With that she rushed down and around the corner to get away from James' way-too-bright-and-confident-for-her-liking smile.

As she rushed down the corridor towards Charms, Lily thought, "I can't believe I agreed to this!" She mentally smacked herself. "Even if I am starting to like him! Wait…no…hold on Lily. You can't like him even if he has changed, sorta. Oh great! Now I'm talking to myself."

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

That night…

James and the marauders were sitting around the common room and talking about what do about Lily while enjoying some delicious Honeyduke's chocolate.

"Prongs, you know Evans has been staring at you for about five minutes now," said Sirius.

"What! She has! My Lilypad is finally watching me for a change even though she claims to not want to kiss me?!" exclaimed James.

"_cough _stalker_ cough_," coughed Remus.

"I heard that Mooney, and I am not a stalker!" cried James as he turned around. "Hey! She's not there! You tricked me!"

"Sorry!" Sirius said through his barking laughter, "but I had to snap you back to attention somehow."

"Haha. Very Funny."

"I know. It was," Sirius smirked at him. "Now as I was saying you could just go up to her, lay one of my brilliant lines on her, and then snog her senseless. After all the rule was for _her _having to kiss you, not you kissing her first."

"Look! Evans just entered the common room!" Peter said.

"Nice try I'm not falling for that Peter."

"Hey Lily," Remus spoke up.

"Hello Remus, Peter, Black, Potter," came the reply from the person who had walked up behind them.

James whipped around. "Evans! We were just talking about you! Would you like some chocolate?"

"No thanks," Lily said looking at the chocolate that was in James' outstretched hand skeptically as if there were some sort of love potion in it.

"Suit yourself." And with that James turned back to his friends and popped the chocolate into his mouth.

Lily started to walk away but then remembered her promise. She turned back around.

"James," she said.

"Wha-mmph," started James as he turned around, but he wasn't able to finish.

"You taste like chocolate, James. I love chocolate, and I keep my promises. Thank you for offering me some; that was very considerate of you. Maybe you have changed. Well, goodnight boys."

With that, Lily went up the girl's staircase, with the boys staring after with looks of pure astonishment written all over their faces.

"She called me James! This is one small step for Prongs; one giant leap for the Jaly relationship!"

"_Jaly?_"

"Yeah, you know our couple name combining Lily and James together."

"Mate, no, just, no."

"You know it makes sense, because Lily loves chocolate she must have wanted you to offer it to her, not just give to her," Mooney spoke up.

"Must have," James said with a dazed look on his face.

The three other marauders decided to retreat up to their dormitory, leaving James behind staring into the fire with a stupid grin on his face.

A/N: This is just chapter one. Chapter two coming!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here's chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter.**

Three years later…

James and Lily Potter were curled up on the couch, just enjoying being together on their first wedding anniversary.

"I have one more thing for you, love," James said.

"Oh, James, you already gave me that locket I've had my on. You really don't need to give me anything else."

"But I want too," he said.

"Alright, if you insist," Lily said with a smile, for she really did love it when James gave her presents.

"Alright, now close your eyes and hold out your hands. Are they closed? Good. Okay, no peeking!"

"James I won't." When he didn't respond she said, "I promise."

"Okay," James said with excitement in his voice.

Lily felt James shift to grab something. Then she felt him place a box in her outstretched hands. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, of course."

When she opened her eyes, Lily saw a pink heart shaped box with "Jaly" written in cursive along the top.

"It's Honeyduke's chocolate, and it's the exact kind that I had eaten when you first kissed me," James said proudly.

"This is so sweet, but what's _Jaly_?"

"It's our couple name."

When she didn't say anything, he said, "You know like Brangelina or Bennifer. Only _Jaly_ is a combination of James and Lily."

Lily opened her mouth to say something but before she could James said, "You think it's stupid, don't you? I should have listened to Sirius, he thought it was stupid."

"I think it's really sweet. I love it, and no you are NOT to take love advice from Sirius. All of his plans and pick up lines he gave you never worked, so of course he wouldn't know that I think this is one of the most special things you have ever done for me."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now I am going to eat some of this chocolate, and if you want to taste it, well then you are going to have to kiss me like I kissed you the first time! This is how I offer you Honeyduke's chocolate."

"Yes, ma'am. And Happy Anniversary Lily." But before she could say Happy Anniversary back, James was already trying to get a taste of that amazing Honeyduke's chocolate. When they needed to break for oxygen, James could have sworn he heard her mutter "bloody fantastic." He smirked, but he didn't think about it after that for his mind was elsewhere pleasantly engaged.

A/N: Please review! Also, I know that brangelina and bennifer were after their time, but I needed examples.


End file.
